


Butter Fly Effect

by Jiminiechimchim



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Butterfly Effect, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminiechimchim/pseuds/Jiminiechimchim
Summary: Jeon Jungkook couldn’t live a more mundane life. Attending a crappy college in Seoul, living the broke college dream honestly.That is until he finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time and figures out that he has something very Special.He can turn back time.{Based on the Video Game Life Is Strange which is a game I LOVE.}





	Butter Fly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love life is strange and I could not get the idea of Blue haired Yoongi representing Chloe out of my head lol. I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> there will be 5 episodes just like the game. But because I don't want people to grow bored or afraid of hella long chapters each episode will be broken into 2 parts. (Unless the storyline calls otherwise lol)

The city was bustling about. It was early Monday Morning and Jeon Jungkook was getting ready for school. It wasn’t anything spectacular considering it was a private school but that didn’t mean they couldn’t force their students to dress up like they actually went somewhere that mattered. Private schools were a common thing all over Seoul and the one Jungkook attended didn’t have anything to make it special. The uniforms consisted of a navy blazer with a white button up. Ties, of course, were mandatory along with belts. Gray dress pants were the only kind allowed for guys and it all had to be tied together with black lace-up dress shoes. 

 

The school offered living spaces for students who either were from out of town or just wanted freedom from their parents. For whatever reason Jungkook’s parents wanted him attending this school despite them living in Busan. So because of that, Jungkook was one of the many residents living on campus. The campus as a whole was big enough that every student who lived here was able to have their own room, which was honestly a blessing. If Jungkook had been forced in with a roommate he might have fought this whole thing a little harder. 

 

The dormitories were separated for boys and girls. Girls got the West building and boys got the East building. They were separated by a courtyard and the library building in between. The dorm rooms themselves were pretty bland. The school prohibited the rooms being painted but allowed the use of pictures and posters and other things of the sort to be hung up. As long as they could be taken down when it was time to leave at the end of the year. Because of this Jungkook had a few posters up of his favorite bands. He also had strings hung up with pictures and Polaroids clipped to them. Even though it maybe be considered girlish by some he had fairy lights strung about to give the room a more aesthetic feel. 

 

He kept his bed against one wall so that he had a 50/50 chance of being caught if he rolled off his bed in the middle of the night, at the foot of his bed he had his desk and laptop set up with a lamp at the end for when he needs to work on written assignments. On each side of the one window in his room he had bookshelves. One was full of comics and art books and photography books. The other held his photography equipment and family pictures. The other wall held his closest and a small television that the school provided. He brought the PlayStation his parents had given him for Christmas one year with him and had it hooked up with a few of his favorite games alongside it. Because of this he often had his best friend in here playing with him. 

 

It was a dreary day out, it matched the dreary moods of all students who were getting ready for their 7 am classes. The sky was a sleet grey, not dark enough to threaten rain yet. But from the looks of it, it could be coming soon. It was windy too. The few trees on campus swayed as the breeze barreled into them. Jungkook finished tying his tie before reached down to grab his backpack and camera case. He had his photography class first. And well that was it for the day. He only had 3 classes to attend on the weekly. Photography, dance, and science. He wasn’t necessarily interested in science but his best friend convinced him to take it so they could spend more time together. That friend Being Kim Taehyung. 

 

Taehyung was the resident science geek, who had a huge following of guys and girls alike. He was handsome, to say the least, and Jungkook found it funny how a small crowd would follow him from a distance. He grabbed his camera off his bookshelf and grabbed an extra lens In case Mr. Park wanted to try something different today other than lectures. He placed it in his case before zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed his textbook and notebook and threw them in his backpack along with his pencil case and laptop. He slung that over his shoulder as well after zipping it up. He headed over to his door before grabbing his shoes and slipping them on. The school required lace up but Jungkook managed to get away with the slip-on. 

 

He headed through the door before pulling out his keys and locking it. And then sliding the card through the door slot as well. The only way to deadbolt the room doors. The halls were relatively empty at this time of the morning. Some guys were heading for the showers, some heading back from the showers. Others— like Jungkook— we’re heading to class for the morning. And then, of course, you had the few who didn’t have a class that day and were heading out for some breakfast. “Hey, Jungkook!” Taehyung came barreling out of his room and in the direction Jungkook was heading. Jungkook snorted at the sight. Taehyung was dressed in gray sweatpants and a black long sleeve shirt and wore slippers with Ducks on them. Grey-brown hair was askew and his glasses were tilted slightly off his nose. “Sup Tae.” Jungkook muttered with a laugh. 

 

“I was waiting for you to wake up! I wanted to walk you to class!” It was a sweet gesture really. And Jungkook didn’t mind it whatsoever. It was no surprise to anyone really that Taehyung had a massive crush on Jungkook. It was pretty obvious to everyone… but Jungkook. “You’re going to walk me to my class in duck slippers?” Taehyung looked down at his feet and laughed “Yes I am. Maybe I’ll start a trend.” Hell knowing Taehyung's popularity he probably would. “You know it might start raining, what will you do if you get caught in the rain?” He watched Taehyung shrug before pushing open the door to the stairwell. They continued down the stairwell in silence— Taehyung nearly slipping because of his footwear— but they made it in one piece. “Mr.Park is hot don’t you think?” Jungkook snorted at this. Taehyung was one to throw out anything to start a conversation. “I mean yeah he's good looking. And the fact that he is only two years older than me? He has students that are older than him!” 

 

“Well I mean his photography skills are amazing. He has worked all throughout the country, even internationally, it makes sense that school’s would be jumping at the opportunity for him to teach.” They headed down the pathed path towards the courtyard. “Yeah I know that but like, why would he accept a job here? This school isn’t anything special.” Sure enough, a small group of girls were giggling and walking a bit of a distance behind the two boys. Taehyung turned around and waved with a bright smile. “I mean he went to school here Jungkook. It isn’t really a shocker that he would stick with a place he knew.” That was true. Mr.Park was a graduate from here. Surprising that someone so talented came from a run down school like this. 

 

“You know this college isn’t half bad Jungkook, it has pretty good dorms for one.” Again that was true. The dorms were nice and pretty damn soundproof. “I’m just happy the walls are soundproof,” Jungkook muttered. “I don’t need to hear people fucking.” Taehyung snorted at that. They were at the class building now, people were glancing at Taehyung and some snickered at his slippers. Taehyung was the type that didn’t really give a fuck about that. He was out with his friend and enjoying what he was wearing so he brushed it off. “Tell me how Mr.Park is today Jungkookie…” he said with a sing-song voice. Jungkook rolled his eyes at this before entering the building. 

 

This building wasn’t any different from the others. The walls were a bland beige color and the floors were a chipped white and beige checker. There was a glass case to the left full of trophies from years ago up to recent. A few posters hung about advertising job openings and upcoming parties. But among all of them, one stuck out. A missing person poster. Jungkook walked over to examine it. There was a picture of a boy on it and above it said: “Have you seen me?” The picture was in color and the boy had red hair in it. “Jung Hoseok…” the name seemed familiar. He felt bad that the boy was missing, he seemed so happy in the picture. 

 

He shook his head before heading down the hall towards his class. His class resided at the end of the hall. Meaning he would have to push his way through a crowd of people. “Damn I thought I would escape this in college.” He whispered under his breath and he made his way through. He made it through and once again was greeted with a missing poster for Jung Hoseok. He passed by after a glance and entered the open door of the classroom. He made a beeline for the table in the back and placed his stuff down. He settled in the chair as other people slowly filtered through and picked their seats. 

 

He unzipped his backpack and took out his laptop and notebook. He set them up so his Laptop was angled to one side and flipped open his notebook open to a fresh page. He leaned down again and grabbed his camera bag and placed it on the table. “Ah fuck where is my phone.” He patted himself down trying to find it before checking his backpack. “Damn I know I grabbed it on the way out...didn’t I?” He reached the bottom of his bag and came up empty-handed. “Damn I must have left it charging on my desk.” Sure his phone wasn’t exactly necessary for class but it was annoying he didn’t have it with him nonetheless. 

 

Finally Mr.Park entered the room and the last of the students filed in. The bell rang signaling the start of the class period and Mr. Park settled down at his desk. “Good morning class, today we will be focusing on still life photos and what qualities a photo needs to have to embody a story without showing it.” Jungkook smiled at him, Still, life was one of his favorite things to photograph. It was also one of the simplest if you knew the right angles and lighting. “So let's start off with, what is still life.” No one around the class raised their hands. “Oh come on you know what it is you’re just being stubborn. What about you Mr.Jeon? Do you know?” Jungkook’s head perked up at his name and felt his cheeks heat as the class turned to him.

 

“Uh… well. Still, life is used for the depiction of inanimate objects, like small groups of fruits or flowers or books, anything really.” Mr.Park smiled “Exactly it, well done Mr.Jeon! Still, life is meant to capture inanimate things. And today we are going to be taking still life photos. The only challenge here is, you need to find the objects yourself. I will be allowing you all to walk around the building for the next twenty minutes or so to find your perfect picture. This will be a graded assignment!” At that the there was a loud scraping of chairs as everyone got up grabbing their cameras and heading for the door. 

 

“Where the hell am i going to go for this.” Jungkook muttered to himself. The halls were already full of students looking about for their perfect opportunity so Jungkook headed out of it. He stood in the middle of the foyer looking around seeing if he could spot anything. He noticed that the doors to the had a grey-blue light coming through them due to the storm coming outside. The light created a dark shadow on the ceiling and the surrounding walls because the light was off above the door. Jungkook took out his camera angling it before snapping a picture. He wanted something better and knew he could do better. But this was just a backup In case nothing showed in the next 15 minutes. 

 

It was a stretch but maybe the bathroom would be good. The sinks could have a good effect if he could get the angles right. He headed through the men’s room door and began to look around, avoiding the stalls and urinals. He noticed that there was a wall at the end of the stalls and walked over before glancing at it. Behind it was the janitor’s cleaning supplies for the bathrooms. Mops and trash cans were all settled in on a cart and an idea sparked in Jungkook’s mind as he stepped out of sight. He began to shuffle around the objects and aiming his camera at them seeing if he could find the best angle or if the idea in his head would even work. 

 

But just as he found a good angle the door to the bathroom was thrown open and someone stormed in. Jungkook nearly dropped his camera in surprise and had to suppress his shocked yelp. He inched closer to the corner of the wall to get a view of whoever it was. “Fucking hell, I told him to be here ten minutes ago. I don't have the fucking time for this.” Jungkook recognized the voice and a shiver ran up his spine. Kim Namjoon. The school’s local rich boy with a drug-dealing habit and the knack for picking fights. Jungkook wondered who the hell he could be selling to this time and figured Namjoon’s best friend—Kim Seokjin— was on lookout. It would be a horrible idea to try and leave because he knew there was a world of trouble for him if he was seen. So he waited quietly and hoped this would go fast.

 

Within a minute of Namjoon’s entrance the door once again swing open and someone else joined the room. “Where the fuck have you been?” There was a shuffling of feet and Jungkook was tempted to look around and see who it was. “I got held up okay? You got the stuff?” He heard the doors to the stalls bang open and figured they must be checking to make sure they were alone. His heart skipped a beat at the sound, but they never made it down to him. “Yeah I got the stuff, why do you think I would have you come here?” Buying drugs from Namjoon was a fairly easy deal, as long as you followed his rules and made sure not to snitch. I mean who the fuck would snitch on him? His dad practically ran the school so someone would have to have a death wish to try and do anything.

 

But from the way this person and Namjoon were talking this wasn’t their first transaction. The seemed to know each other pretty well but were in no way friends of any sort. Just a regular customer it seemed. “You know just give me my shit alright I have no time for your bullshit.” Ballsy move for this guy and Jungkook knew it. “What did you say?” The tone of Namjoon’s words made another shiver run through Jungkook. “I said give me my shit, I don't have time for you.” Jungkook took a Chance and peered around the corner now, curiosity of who this guy was killing him. 

 

What he wasn’t expecting was to be greeted with the vibrant blue hair of an old friend. Min Yoongi. Jungkook felt his heart stop for a moment at the sight of the boy. He hasn't changed much, just dyed his hair. He hadn’t seen him in a few years and they hadn’t exactly left on the best terms. He watched now as Namjoon seemed to be getting more and more angry before turning and shoving Yoongi against the wall. “Listen here you bastard. You’ll sit here and listen to me for as long as a damn well want to get it? If you want the shit you’ll wait.” What happened next changed the whole situation entirely. Namjoon pulled a gun out of the waistband of his jeans and held it to Yoongi’s chest. “I said got it?” His words were deadly and Jungkook knew there was a promise behind them. 

 

“What the fuck! Why do you have a gun? Get that shit away from me!” Yoongi struggled slightly, panic overtaking his arrogant behavior and Jungkook was overwhelmed with a horrible feeling. “That is none of your damn business bastard. Hell, I could pop a bullet straight through your damn chest and no one would give a fuck. An outcast like you? You have one hell of a reputation, getting expelled actually helped it.” He dug the barrel of the gun deeper into Yoongi’s skin and he groaned trying to shake him off. “Get that fucking thing away from me or I swear I’ll…” Namjoon went to cut him off by pressing the gun further to his chest. But in a fit of rage pulled the trigger. 

A deafening bang echoed through the bathroom and Jungkook watched in utter horror as scarlet blood began to blossom across Yoongi’s chest. Slowly the boy fell and Namjoon backed away not know what to do. Everything seemed to freeze for Jungkook. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. But that’s when he realized that everything was frozen. “W...what the fuck?” He wasn’t exactly sure why but he stretched out his arm and focused in on Yoongi. And then as if by magic, time began to turn back. 

 

“What the fuck! Why do you have a gun? Get that shit away from me!” Jungkook looked on in shock. They were back to the position they were in merely a minute ago. And he watched the scene unfold again. A deafening bang was heard once more and Yoongi began to fall forward. Still confused Jungkook repeated the process from before. Bringing them all back to a minute before Namjoon shot Yoongi dead. “ What the fuck! Why do you have a gun? Get that shit away from me!” The key words for Jungkook. Frantically he looked around for a way to stop the event from occurring but was meet with the bang once more. “Fuck fuck fuck come on Jungkook think!” Once more he turned back time. 

 

What the fuck! Why do you have a gun? Get that shit away from me!” And that’s when he spotted it. The fire alarm. He knew he didn’t have much time left and quite frankly was still confused about how this was happening but he ran forward and yanked the handle down. Loud sirens began to fill the building and Namjoon jumped off of Yoongi in surprise. “You got lucky…” Namjoon began and Yoongi ran for the door. Jungkook waited till both men were gone before heading out of the bathroom himself. Still in a state of shock by the events that just occurred. 

 

He joined the crowd of students flooding through the doors and sighed in relief once he was out in the open. He spotted Namjoon and Seokjin looking around nervously before wandering away from the crowd. But that really didn’t matter to Jungkook at the moment, what mattered was finding Yoongi and figuring out what the fuck just happened. It wasn’t hard to spot Yoongi considering his hair color. He was heading towards the courtyard probably hoping to leave unnoticed. Jungkook headed off in his direction anyway. He wasn’t going to call his name In case he wasn’t allowed on campus or anything. But once he was a few foot distance he said. “Yoongi?” The boy stopped in his tracks and turned around. “J...jungkook?” His eyes were wide as of he didn’t believe he was standing in front of him.

 

“Yeah it's me.” It was a bit awkward but Yoongi pushed past it. “How long have you been here? I thought you were in Busan.” Jungkook sighed looking over as fire trucks and police officers pulled up to the school. “My parents wanted me to go here, this is my first year. I live on campus.” He expected Yoongi to be pissed or maybe to just walk away. But instead, a huge smile spread across his face. “You should have come to my mom’s restaurant! I’m usually there with her, we need to catch up. We can go right now if you want.” There was a sparkle in his eyes as he said this and Jungkook felt he could almost cry with relief. “I’d love to Yoongi, but I need to get my stuff from the class I was just in.” The police had entered the building at this point and one first responder was talking with the principal. “Okay how about this, I’ll be waiting in my car in front of the school okay? I drive a black Ford Explorer, used of course. So when you get your stuff just head out front.” Jungkook nodded and watched the boy retreat to the front before turning around and heading back. 

 

It took only about 10 minutes before they deemed the school safe and said it was a false alarm. “I’d love to know who pulled it.” Jungkook glanced at the group of kids talking before walking up the steps and back down the hall. He began packing his things as Mr.Park walked in. “Ah, Jungkook! I can see you heard that classes are suspended for the day until they figure out who pulled the alarm. So the assignment for today has been extended until the next time we meet alright?” Jungkook nodded and secretly looked him up and down. He was wearing tight black dress pants and a black blazer with a pale blue button-up underneath. He had the first few buttons undone and exposed his collarbone. “Taehyung was right he is attractive,” I said to himself softly. 

 

“Say something Jungkook?’ He jolted in surprise at this but quickly shook his head. Much to his horror, he could see Mr.Park smirk indicating he had heard him. He quickly zipped his bag before scurrying out the door and out of the building. He stepped outside and noticed that it had begun to rain slightly. He headed down the path and towards the gates that opened up into the city and looked about for Yoongi’s car. Once he hit the sidewalks he glanced up and down the street before the car Yoongi mentioned beeped a few times. Jungkook headed over before opening the door and throwing his things in the back seat and then opening the door and sliding in the passenger side. “Hi.” Was all he could say still slightly breathless from leaving the building so fast.

 

“Sup.” Yoongi said chuckling before checking his mirrors and pulling out of the space he had parked. “So what were you doing in the bathroom?” Yoongi’s question made Jungkook’s heart skip a beat before he glanced over. “Huh?” Yoongi’s face was impassive, no emotions showing through his facade. “I knew someone was in there with us Jungkook I watched you walk in there a few minutes before Namjoon and Seokjin showed up. You pulled the fire alarm didn’t you?” Jungkook sighed and nodded. “My photography assignment was to take still life around the school. So I headed into the bathroom with an idea in mind but noticed the wall at the end of the stalls and thought the janitor supplies would be a good shot. Then I heard Namjoon enter and I stayed quiet.” 

 

“So you heard The whole thing yeah? And you saw him put the gun to my chest? I saw you get shot too. He wanted to say this but kept his mouth shut. “Yeah, that’s when I pulled the alarm.” Yoongi nodded coming to a stop at the light “You probably saved my life Jungkook.” Yeah, I know I did… but again he kept his mouth shut. “It’s been some time since we have seen each other yeah? I had no idea your mom owned a restaurant, I miss her cooking.” A familiar gummy smile appeared on yoongi’s face as he began to drive again. “You’re in luck then Jungkook, I texted her that you and I were coming I over and she already started making your favorite.” At this Jungkook felt his stomach grumble and his mouth watered slightly. 

 

The drive continued on with some small talks until Yoongi pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant on the river. “Wow, this is a cute spot.” Jungkook smiled as he saw the water and boats going by and the cute little restaurant fit in perfectly. “Yeah I know, she was so excited when she was able to get this place.” He turned off the car and got out, Jungkook following suit. They entered the small restaurant and jungkook was met with the familiar smells of his childhood. “Yoongi! Jungkook! Dear, it's been so long!” Yoongi’s mother came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. “Hey, Mrs.Min.” Jungkook felt shy all of a sudden and Yoongi chuckled. “You’ve grown so much! You’ve become even more handsome!” She pinched his cheeks and gave him a hug all the while Yoongi was laughing at the scene. “Come this way you too, the food is almost done, I hope you’re hungry.”

She brought the two over to a booth that had a view of the river passing by. The booths were a dark red leather and the tables were black. The restaurant itself was painted a grey color with dimmed lights illuminating it slightly. There was a comforting aspect about the place but Jungkook couldn’t seem to put his finger on what it was. “How long have you been in Seoul?” The question was basic and asked before but it was better to explain in detail. “I’ve been in Seoul since about the end of August, to set my dorm room up.” There was a small steamboat passing down the stream now. “How are the dorm there? I never had to stay in them because I moved to the city. And then they expelled me, do you have a roommate?” 

 

“No actually, that was one of the reasons I let my parents force me here. I have a dorm room to myself. And the walls are soundproof which is a nice feature, I can blare my music as loud as I want.” He didn’t want to say what he had to Taehyung. Sure he and Yoongi had been close in the past, but they weren’t that same close currently, sexual jokes might not be the best icebreaker. “Wow really? That isn’t half bad.” He chucked land looked as if he wanted to make a joke but thought better of it. “You were going to make a sexual joke too weren’t you.” He seemed surprised by this but laughed nonetheless “maybe…” 

 

Yoongi’s mom came over with two bowls full of tteokbokki followed by two bowls of Jajangmyeon. “Here you go, boys! It might be early in the morning but it is never too early to get a good meal.” The food looked amazing and jungkook’s mouth watered just looking at. “Thank you Eomma!” Jungkook follow after “Thank you Mrs.Min!” She gave them a smile and a “Don’t worry about it” before heading off to greet new customers. Both boys dug in and ate in silence. To busy stuffing their faces to care. Once they finished they leaned back content and began to talk once more. “So...about earlier Yoongi…” he noticed the way Yoongi visible flinched—his entire neck and shoulders tensing making Jungkook regret asking.

 

“Yeah… it's not exactly something I’m proud of. I...i know it is extremely illegal and I would be facing horrible consequences if I were ever to get caught.” The was he whispered made Jungkook lean forward as if everything he was saying would only be said once and if he missed it—well he’d never hear it again. “What exactly do you take? Pills? Smoke?” He said this in a voice barely audible to yoongi who was leaning forward to listen. “I...I smoke, not cigs but weed. I’m trying to quit but something I can't help it. And that douche bag is the only person I know who sells.” The restaurant had begun to pick up speed a bit, a few more booths were now full. “But if you are trying to quite why do you keep buying.” 

 

“I told you, I’m trying but I can't help it when I run low I get nervous.” Understandable but not a good way to try and quit. “Does your mom know?” Yoongi’s eyes widened at this. “Hell no! Are you insane? Oh, my fuck she would kill me. Anyways enough about this yeah? What about you? What dirty little secret do you have to tell me since I told you mine?” This alone made jungkook shutter as he remembered what happened earlier today. He could turn back time. “W...what if I told you something you would never ever believe?” The look on Yoongi’s face was nearly priceless. “Oh, you got to tell me now.” Jungkook glanced around nervously, hell he didn’t even know if he could do it again. But he might as well tell Yoongi. “I can turn back time.” 

 

“Oh yeah and I can teleport. Really Jungkook?” He laughed at his not believing for one minute what Jungkook had said— but stopped laughing when he saw the serious look on Jungkook’s face. “Jungkook… there is no fucking way.” Jungkook looked around before leaning closer to yoongi. “I’m being serious Yoongi, I...I don’t know how but I can turn time back. I can alter how things happen. I...I saw Namjoon kill you Yoongi. And then I... I was able to turn back time and stopped it. I pulled the fire alarm. It took me three tries to figure something out.” Yoongi was staring at Jungkook with wide worried eyes. “Are you okay?” 

 

“I’m fine Yoongi, but I’m seriously confused about how I can do this. Please… what can I do to convince you?” Yoongi seemed to be freaked out by everything Jungkook had just said. Whether that be because jungkook said he witnessed Yoongi die, or that the look in Jungkook’s eyes were so sincere and scared. “I...how about this. You watch something happen. Pick out certain things going on and then go back in time and tell me what happens right before it does.” Jungkook nodded, glancing around the room. Within a minute three things happened that would help to convince Yoongi. A girl dropped her water glass all over herself, a bird accidentally flew into the window next to him—which scared both shitless considering how on edge they already were. And finally, Yoongi got a phone call from an unknown number with a Busan area code. 

 

Without any warning Jungkook focused in on a certain time and felt the odd sensation of what could only really be described as time travel. “Okay, I just did it.” Was all he said and Yoongi looked at him surprised. “Alright then, you have three significant things to point out to me.” Jungkook counted and then spoke. “That girl in the blue dress right over there, she is about to spill her water all over the table.” Both men sat and watched, and sure enough the girl yelped in surprise as she hit her glass with her elbow, causing ice water to go everywhere. “O...Okay 1 out of 3, Two more to go.” Jungkook glanced about waiting for only a moment before speaking again. “A blackbird is going to fly into this window.” He pointed at the window next to them and Yoongi waited expectantly. Wishing fifteen seconds of this a bird slammed into the window before bouncing back and flying away.

 

“H...holy shit. 2 out of 3 then… one...one more.” Jungkook could sense the shock overcoming yoongi and he felt a bad just a bit. The guy did just get a gun to his chest— and was told he got killed but Jungkook saved him. And he didn't really believe it at first but at this rate, he was freaking out. “And lastly, an unknown number with an area code for Busan will call you. The last digits of the number being 0934.” They both stared at his phone expectantly. At this point, if what Jungkook said happened did happen Yoongi wasn’t exactly sure what he would do with himself. But sure enough, his phone began to ring. Both he and Jungkook stared at it for a moment and yoongi read off the last digits. “0..9..3..4...no fucking way...no...how?” 

“I...really wish I knew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
